


Double The Pleasure

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [26]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Multi, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Crystal gets pulled into the fun between Medusa and Susan Storm. Part of the Marvelous Encounters Series.
Relationships: Susan Storm/Medusa/Crystal
Series: Marvelous Encounters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 2





	Double The Pleasure

**Double the Pleasure(Susan Storm/Medusa/Crystal)**  
Crystal knew of the trysts between her sister and Susan Storm. In fact, she watched one of their encounters and needed to slip into the shower to relieve her frustration. When Crystal ran her hands down her body, she could feel a second set of hands, invisible going down her body. Crystal jumped up almost all the way, until the pair of hands grabbed her and a pair of soft lips kissed up to her neck.

“Need a hand.”

Said invisible hand worked against Crystal’s clit, and she could see her, in the outline of the steam from the shower. The smoking hot form of Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman. And her breasts, pressed against Crystal’s back. Susan appeared, and sucked on Crystal’s earlobe and her neck. 

“I know you’ve been watching. But, it’s not fun just to watch, is it?”

Susan went between Crystal’s legs and masturbated her. The Princess gasped when Susan edged her finger into Crystal’s hot pussy. Crystal leaned all the way in, feeling her pumping up and down. The fingers dipped all the way down and made her just gush all over the place. Crystal could not believe this. This was like a wet dream come true.

“Why don’t you help me out as well?”

Crystal bobbed her head, unable to do anything other than to comply. Susan’s delicious ass stuck out and Crystal lathered it with soap, rubbing in. Her hands ran up and down against Susan’s body. Crystal squeezed and pinched her breasts and rubbed the body wash in. 

It might seem like an old classic, shower sex, but, Susan leaned into it and leaned into Crystal’s skilled hands. Her eyes were half open and Susan saw someone approaching them. A bit of a smile twisted over Susan’s face. And Crystal tensed when she felt another set of hands on her shoulders.

Medusa’s hair wrapped around Crystal’s waist and she slowly edged in. Lips down onto the back of the neck with a very light and very sensual kiss. The kiss only increased the more Medusa covered Crystal’s neck with her hot lips and made her cry out in pleasure. Oh, Crystal knew precisely what to do, and how to do it. That tongue licked the back of her ear when she sucked on her ear lobe. 

“Sis, you’ve been very naughty. Oh, yes, I can feel how naughty you’ve been.”

Now, Medusa’s fingers worked into Crystal’s cunt and made her cry out in pleasure. Crystal found herself sandwiched between Susan and Medusa, for Susan turned around and kissed her. That tongue worked into Crystal’s mouth and dominated her. Crystal let out another cry of pleasure when Susan dove all the way into her mouth and very casually licked her way into her.

“If you’re going to be naughty, the least we can do is have some fun,” Medusa breathed. “You know how to have fun, right?”

Medusa pinched Crystal’s nipple and caused her legs to spread. Fingers dipped into Crystal’s pussy and caused her to bend over. Then she buried her face into Susan’s snatch and licked her. Susan completed the trifecta of pleasure by driving her fingers down into Medusa’s pussy and very casually pumping her.

A trio of Fantastic women reached the edge. They were going to climax for each other. Crystal ate Susan out, Medusa fingered Crystal, and Susan pumped her fingers deep into Medusa’s body. The trio of women came hard for each other, their pussy juices oozing all over the place as they reached their grand climax. Their bodies quivered and shook in endless desire, looping around until they all finished.

“Very good.”

Both of the Inhuman Royals decided to worship Susan’s body. Crystal buried her face into Susan’s massive tits, while Medusa ran her hands all over Susan’s back and shoulders. Kisses only doubled down and increased the faster Medusa went in. Medusa squeezed her. 

“It’s hidden in the third bottle.”

Medusa’s hair whipped back and grabbed the bottle. A dildo slipped out of the bottle. Very clever, and Medusa reared back and slammed the sex toy into Susan’s pussy. Susan tightened around her for a moment as Medusa pushed up and down into her to ride out Susan’s orgasm. Her insides tightened around.

Susan felt content. This was getting steamy and not just from the hot shower either. Medusa and Crystal did a very hands on working over her. Susan allowed herself to be pampered as their warm lips went all over her body and made her tingle. The two gorgeous redheads most certainly got the most out of their time with Susan and tested her. Susan closed her eyes and Medusa continued to edge her.

“Cum for me, honey.”

Susan did cum, climaxing all over the dildo as it pushed deeper inside of her. Medusa pressed it into her insides and rocked her a little bit deeper. Her pussy juices spilled all over the place from what happened. Medusa extracted it from her pussy and very casually slipped it into her mouth to suck it off. 

Then, Medusa edged it into her sister, pumping her pussy. 

“Medusa!”

Crystal had been so overwhelmed with pleasure that was all she could speak. And now, a second toy had been brought in, this one strapped to Susan. Who buried it deep into Medusa as she was bent over. The toys worked rapidly into the two lovely royals and made them cum completely.

Medusa moistened the tip of her finger and slid it into Crystal’s most taboo hole. Perhaps they were crossing a line, but lines like this were meant to be crossed. The tightening of Crystal’s asshole around her finger edged her deeper and deeper inside of her. The heat only made her cry out.

“Oh, this is so dirty.”

Medusa knew, she knew alright. Susan’s hands all over her took her eyes from the prize, the prize of finger-fucking her sister’s ass, but only for a minute. Susan worked all over her and squeezed Medusa’s fine breasts and slapped her ass.

“You know what you want to do.”

Susan moved deftly behind Crystal and squeezed her cheeks. The toy strapped to her rubbed her ass cheeks and sent Crystal spiraling into lust. The tip ground against Crystal and it appeared to be reacting to Susan’s body heat. Exactly how she slipped it into the shower undetected, when Crystal could only guess.

She had a pretty good guess, and she cast a dirty look over to Susan.

“Are you going to put it...there?”

“In your ass? Yes, honey, I am.”

Susan pushed her cock into the tight asshole of the Inhuman female, and made her cry out in pleasure. The more Susan pushed deep into her, the faster her asshole tightened around her. Oh, Crystal turned into an absolute anal slut, ready to be pounded and pounded good in her asshole.

Medusa had not been out of the race just yet. She rubbed her pussy onto Crystal’s and the heat only increased. Crystal had been getting so hot and bothered, it was absolutely insane. Her body once had been pinned between the bodies of two very gorgeous and fit women. The fact one of them just happened to be her sister made Crystal all hot and bothered.

“Let’s see how much we can make you break,” Susan said.

Hopefully, a whole lot. Crystal felt her body tingle and heat up. Sue and Medusa took turns molesting her body and making Crystal just be driven completely mad with pleasure. The mind of Crystal started to shatter, and she had been worked over on a constant basis.

Susan Storm rode out Crystal’s fine, tight ass and pushed down into her. Medusa worked on the other end, and they were both about ready to cum. Susan wrapped up Crystal tightly.

All three of these women came at around the same time. Their bodies just exploded, the hot fire spreading through them. Susan kept riding away at Crystal’s ass, slamming down inside of her. And Medusa worked herself over and over into her tight cunt until it finished squeezing her. All of the breath had been knocked out of Crystal’s body.

All three of them smiled, satisfied from this shared climax. Although, Crystal had been more wrecked than Medusa and Sue were. 

Crystal slumped against the shower wall. Somehow dirtier than she was. Medusa’s hair kept Crystal at bay while her older sister and this blonde minx which made her loins ache edge towards each other.

“Let’s put on a show for her,” Susan suggested.

Medusa could not disagree with that fact. She moved in and kissed Susan hard. Things would heat up from there.  
End. 


End file.
